criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fox Trail
The Fox Trail is the second Fanmade Case of Sunset Acres in MysteryJones's fangame. Case Background: The victim was Lauren Rothwell, who was a famous writer of Phoenix City. She was found in the Runner's trail being eated by a fox. The killer was a paramedic, Lance Wyles. Lauren was been writting a book called «Central Hospital» and she was making Lance the main character of her book, but Lance find out that she was going to kill him in the first chapter. So Lance went with Lauren for a run and he talked about his opinion about her book,but she said that she was not going to change the book. In that way,Lance knock her with a branch and let her there to be eated by foxes. At the trial, Lance explained to the Judge that he had done that for dignity, because he wasn't going to be killed by a writer. Unfortunately, that was not a good reason for a murder so he was condemned to 36 years in jail with change of parole at 30. Victim: *'Lauren Rothwell '(Eaten by a foxes in a Runner's trail) Murder Weapon: *'Fox' Killer: *'Lance Wyles' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks goat milk. *The Suspect knows first aid. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a red stain. *The Suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks goat milk. *The Suspect knows first aid. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a red stain. *The Suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect knows first aid. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a red stain. *The Suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks goat milk. *The Suspect knows first aid. * Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a red stain. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks goat milk. *The Suspect knows first aid. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a red stain. *The Suspect has a burn. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks goat milk. *The killer knows first aid. *The killer is a man. *The killer has a red stain. *The killer has a burn Crime Scenes Steps: Chapter 1: *Investigate Trail (Clues: Victim's Body,Fox) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Analyse Fox (09:00:00) *Ask Lance Wyles what he saw. *Examine Suspect's Description (Result: Mary Rothwell's description) *Tell to Mary Rothwell about the victim. *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Torn Paper ) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Book Cover) *Talk to Triston Stringer about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (3 stars) Chapter 2: *Ask Lance about threaten the victim *Talk to Terrance Northcott *Investigate Pool Party (Clues: Torn Paper, BFF Picture) *Analyze BFF Picture (06:00:00) *Ask Sierra Goodier about the victim. *Examine Torn Paper(Result: Address) *Investigate Desk (Clues: Note) *Analyse Note (03:00:00) (Found:DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Mary Rothwell's Handwriting) *Ask Mary about the message. *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Ask Triston about the robbery. *Investigate Bushes (Clues: Bloody Branch, Trash Bag) *Examine Bloody Branch (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (09:00:00) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Book Receipt) *Analyse Book Receipt (06:00:00) *Ask Terrance about the Victim's Books. *Investigate Outdoor Bar (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Fox Fur) *Analyze Fox Fur (15:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 star) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Tristan *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Closed Safe) *Examine Closed Safe (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Victim's Will (06:00:00) *Talk to Tristian about Lauren's Will (Reward: 500 XP) *Check up on Terrance. *Investigate Trail (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Stolen Books) *Examine Stolen Book (Result: Mary's DNA) *Arrest Mary for robbery. (Reward: 120' Energy') *Check up on Sierra *Investigate Pool Party (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo) *Return the photo to Sierra(Reward: Fox Costume) *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases